To Win A Heart
by MistressMisaP
Summary: To catch Sakura's attention, Naruto tries to get her jealous by going out with Hinata! Will he succeed, or will he just fall for the Hyuuga instead? [NaruHina]


**No, I do not own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto sure does.**

**A/N**: This fanfic contains NaruHina. Not your bag? Complain somewhere else. There's also some one-sided NaruSaku.

**Summary**: To get Sakura's attention, Naruto tries to get her jealous by going out with Hinata! Will he succeed...or will he just fall for the Hyuuga herself?

* * *

**To Win a Heart**

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto strolled through the park cheerfully. The sun shone on the pathway, the air was crisp, and nothing troublesome was happening. Everything felt peaceful, except for the part where the young boy would contemplate on how in the world would he become the next Hokage.

Yes, the day was lovely, and it grew even lovelier at the sight he caught: Haruno Sakura, who had been sitting on a bench while concentrating on some piece of paper, probably work. She carried a firm look on her face, contrastable to the calm atmosphere around them. Naruto sighed. The girl truly was a beauty.

"Sakura-chan!" he called. Her head went up quickly, a hint of annoyance on her face as her eyes left her work.

"Not now, Naruto, I'm really busy!"

"Not to busy to deny having some ramen?"

Sakura's head shot up quickly. "Please, Naruto, this is very important; I really have to turn this in to Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto pouted a little. Sighing, the magenta girl said, "Sorry. I'm sure someone else can go with you." She went back to working.

The young Genin took off, grumbling along the way to one of his favorite places, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. _Go with someone else_? There was no one, not even Iruka-sensei, whom he would like to go to the restaurant with other than the girl who just turned him off right now.

What did she see in Sasuke, anyway? He was always aloof, never fearing to show his annoyance towards anyone. And now he was working with Orochimaru. He wasn't even around any more, yet Sakura still (secretly) liked him. What couldn't she see in someone as lovable as the boy who would become the sixth Hokage?

Reaching the bar, he sat thoughtfully. Maybe he could make Sakura jealous. Maybe he could get her so green with envy, she'd try and go out with him. A smirk reached Naruto's face. Yeah...that _could _work.

It was already developing his head:

_He and a pretty girl, though not as beautiful as Sakura, were sitting at an intimate table made for two. They held hands, while making goo-goo eyes at each other. Suddenly, Sakura's face loomed from a window, her eyes full of fury and the hugest scowl Naruto ever saw stretched across her face. _

_She ran in through the entrance. "Naruto, what the _**hell **_do you think you're doing?!" Sensing animosity in her voice, he smiled smugly, and said calmly, "Just on a date, what does it look like, Sakura?"_

_That did it. "I'll tell you something!" Her voice cracked. "You will go out, but not with this floozy!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, kissing the daylights out of him while the girl, terrified of the mighty force known as Haruno Sakura, ran out as soon as she got the chance. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura stared into each other's eyes lovingly, Naruto feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world._

Naruto sniggered. That _would _do.

"Naruto-kun?"

Recognizing the soft, shy voice, Naruto peered around. "Oh, hey, Hinata."

The Hyuuga girl turned away immediately, her face reddening. Of course, he didn't notice this, as he was busy devouring all the ramen in the cup in front of him.

"So, what brings you here?" he casually inquired, slurping his meal.

Smiling, Hinata's finger's started twiddling. "Well...I am hungry." Why was she always this tense when she was around him? Was she scared of him or something?

"Well.. okay then!" He waved his arm towards a seat on his left. Hinata sat there while Naruto ate his lunch. When Teuchi asked what she wanted, she shyly told him, "Some ramen, please." Naruto looked at her. Perhaps she noticed, because her blush deepened.

They ate in silent company. It was actually kind of peaceful to the male, not having to deal with someone who'd nearly abhor his existence like Sasuke did. And even though he just loved Sakura, Naruto admitted that it was nice to hang out with someone who didn't yell at him for being annoying or something.

He looked over at her. Hinata ate with composure, eating her ramen without making any loud slurping sounds. She controlled herself good.

Teuchi took Hinata's plate as she stood up to leave.

"See you later, Hinata," Naruto said through the ramen he was swallowing.

The Hyuuga smiled. "'Bye, Naruto-kun."

Naruto found himself grinning for no apparent reason. Hinata was such a kind girl...Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

He got up and ran, Teuchi yelling at him for not paying his bill.

The male Genin barely caught up with her. He grabbed her by the shoulder. Hinata turned around astonished.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. "Is something the matter?"

Naruto gulped. Maybe he should have thought this out some more. It would be pretty mean and nasty to trick a girl like Hinata into this, but...there was no other way he knew that would win Sakura's heart, besides becoming the next Hokage, of course.

"I just realized something..." he said, trying to stare into her eyes. "I...I..."

Hinata waited patiently, though he saw an eager twinkle in her eye.

"I..." he couldn't take the heat anymore. "I THINK YOU SHOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Hinata jumped backwards, her eyes wide. Then they closed, turning into spinning swirls as her body almost crashed to the ground, if it weren't for Naruto grabbing her.

A few moments later, she came to. "N-Naruto-kun ... wh-what do you mean?"

Naruto broke out into a huge grin. "Let's become a couple."

Hinata looked as though she were unbelieving. "Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

He shrugged. "I just thought we could. We're pals, aren't we? Let's take it a step forward!"

"But--" she tried to say, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Don't worry; we'll take things slowly."

Hinata gulped. "Please...let me think about this."

After a few minutes, Naruto asked impatiently, "Have you thought about it?"

Hinata softly shook her head. "I'm not done, Naruto-kun."

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek. "'Bye!" he yelled as he ran. "I hope you make a decision soon!" Hinata stood behind, blushing like a maniac.

As for the male, a sly smirk formed on his face. His plan for winning Sakura's heart just began.

* * *

**A/N **: Naruto, you bastard...Maybe I OOC'd him with that mean trick of his, hmm? What do y'all think? Review nicely, now! 

And yes, I get the feeling this chapter was rushed. I promise to do better with the next. Really! 8D


End file.
